el_mundo_de_las_expansionesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Luces de Navidad
|expansión= |tipo= |link=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5568337/1/Luces-de-Navidad |resumen=Archie odia los pantalones; Mopsy adora a los canes; Cecilia sigue lidiando con su numerosa prole; y el Madrid mágico pre-navideño es un escenario perfecto para que sus destinos vuelvan a cruzarse. |listado personajes= *Archie Aymslowe *Cecilia Pizarro Vilamaior *Mopsy |serie=Trilogía de Archie |precedido=Una de altos y bajos vuelos |seguido=Las cuatro fases de la luna }} LUCES DE NAVIDAD Dramatis Personae: Archie: un mago vetusto al que conocemos porque durante los Mundiales de Quidditch no quería usar pantalones. En mi fic "Una de altos (y bajos) vuelos" pasa unas vacaciones en Almería, allá por el verano de 2007. Mopsy: una bruja británica, amante de los perros que se quedó en el cajón de la Rowling porque finalmente consideró que era mejor dejar a Sirius convertido en perro en una cueva cerca de Hogsmeade que bajo los cuidados de esta "typical Brit witch". Cecilia Pizarro: Una bruja española, madre de cuatro hijos, que por alguna misteriosa razón ve cruzarse su destino de vez en cuando con Archie. Parte de la numerosa parentela de la anterior. Cláusula de Descargo... y de Copyright: Archie pertenece claramente a Rowling. Mopsy también. La mencionó en entrevistas, aunque no tengo seguridad de que finalmente la registrara, como una amante de los perros que en principio se iba a hacer cargo de Sirius cuando está escondido en Hogsmeade, durante el Cáliz de Fuego. Como siempre, la sorgexpansión española es mía y solo mía.... Capítulo I Un domingo de primeros de diciembre de 2009, Londres. Archie esperaba pacientemente, bien plantado con las piernas separadas y los brazos cruzados mientras su acompañante enganchaba sombreros y los descartaba tras mirarse en el espejo. Por supuesto, había gente que le dirigía miradas clandestinas. Eso siempre le había ocurrido, desde que tuvo uso de razón. Ocurría con los de su clase, especialmente si además pertenecían a un antiguo clan escocés, con histórico tartán de cuadritos y todo. En realidad, Archie pensó que era pura envidia. Los muggles, enfundados en aquellos pantalones estrechos... ¡Qué horror! ¡con lo bien que se estaba sin apreturas por la tripa!... ¡y con una fresca y revitalizante corriente de aire en..., bueno, ahí mismo! Además, a ella le parecía estupendo que él vistiera así. La había llevado a Marks&Spencer, su tienda muggle favorita, porque su sombrero de lana tejida tenía un agujero por el que podían meterse un par de dedos. Ahora su chica estaba escogiendo uno que lo reemplazara. Con suerte, le duraría todo el invierno. Una amplia sonrisa apareció junto a ella en el espejo. La bruja, coqueta, hizo un gesto como si se ruborizara. Encantadora, pensó Archie, y sonrió aún más mostrando su lustrosa dentadura postiza. La había conocido en Hogsmeade a principios de otoño, y desde entonces, no había dejado de verla ni un solo día. Era una bruja ligeramente más joven que él, de unos ochenta o noventa años. No le había preguntado la edad, porque a las chicas eso no les gustaba. Además, cuando uno ya pasa de los cien, década arriba, década abajo da igual. Era muy alta – le sacaba prácticamente la cabeza y eso llevando zapatos planos -, muy delgada, casi carente de caderas, con una cabellera cana y encrespada que llevaba medio domesticada en una especie de moño del que se salían rebeldes pelos por todas partes, cosa que a él le gustaba mucho, y tenía unos enormes ojos azules pálidos. Mopsy vestía largos vestidos de estampados inverosímiles, usaba sobreros de punto de lana. Bueno, mejor dicho, sombrero. Lo usaba constantemente, fuera o no fuera con la ropa que llevaba, hasta que se rompía. Sobre todo, lo que más le gustaba de Mopsy, excepción hecha de que no le diera importancia al asunto de los calzones, era que ella era casi tan extravagante como él. Tenía fama bien merecida de "amante de los perros". Eso, entre los magos, podía considerarse ligeramente peyorativo. Los magos eran aficionados a gatos, lechuzas, sapos y hasta ratas. Pero ¿perros? Los perros no eran precisamente animales muy vinculados al imaginario mágico popular, y cuando lo están, es para mal, como el caso de los Grimm. Pero Mopsy pasaba de todo ello y amaba a los cánidos. Por eso, porque él amaba a Mopsy y ella a su vez amaba a los perros, había transigido para hacer aquel viaje, aunque no tenía ni buena opinión ni buenos recuerdos de ese país. - But darling, they adore dogs. – le había dicho ella, poniendo unos ojazos lánguidos como los de un perro pachón. Archie alzó una ceja y sólo pronunció una frase. Eso si, con su marcado acento escocés. - I thought they only liked bulls.... Aún así, ella le convenció. En cuanto se comprara el sombrero, saldrían volando. Literalmente hablando, que para eso Archie mantenía como nueva su Barredora Classic 1900. ¡La CLIII Feria Internacional Anual del Mago y el Perro!, todo un acontecimiento mundial para el brujo o bruja amante de los cánidos. Esta feria se celebraba, como siempre por aquellas fechas, en Madrid. Archie frunció un poco el ceño al recordar que por la tarde estaría en la capital peninsular. No tenía nada en contra de Madrid, ni de los magos y brujas madrileños, aunque ciertamente creía que los hispanos eran gente un tanto rarita. ¡Si hasta usaban euros, esa moneda del continente que ni siquiera los muggles ingleses habían sido tan tontos como para adoptar! Además, tenía cierta aprensión a la comunidad mágica hispana, en general. La última vez que estuvo allí, un par de veranos atrás, un niñato hechiceril le colocó un par de pastillitas de colorines que le hicieron desvariar en su escoba, perder a su acompañante en el Mediterráneo (una bruja sueca que parecía anclada en los psicodélicos años setenta) y exponer su trasero a todo el pasaje muggle de un vuelo de Iberia con destino Melilla y, lo que era peor, al ardiente sol andaluz, lo que le supuso problemas para sentarse durante diez días y quemaduras de pronóstico reservado. - Isn't it lovely? – Mopsy le sacó de sus divagaciones sonriéndole bajo un sombrero de color berenjena que parecía un calcetín de elefante mal tejido. Archie sonrió, ajeno al par de señoras muggles que pasaban por detrás dándose codazos y cuchicheando. - Beautiful, my love. You are gorgeous. Mopsy sonrió con sus dientes descolocados. Al menos, eran auténticos y no danzaban en las encías. - Then, no more chatting. Archie sonrió. Sacó de un bolsillo interno de su túnica su monedero de piel de dragón y extrajo unos billetes de libras esterlinas. Salieron de M&S cogidos del brazo, tan contentos, Mopsy luciendo su sombrero nuevo con coquetería. - Let's go back to the Leaky Cauldron. We are in a hurry. - Yes, darling.- contestó Archie. – You're right.- Y tomándola con delicadeza por el brazo la condujo al establecimiento. Allí recogieron sus cosas, pagaron su cuenta y echaron a volar en la escoba de Archie. Madrid, aquella misma tarde. - ¿Que parte del vocablo NO, no entiendes? – Cecilia miró fijamente a la adolescente que tenía enfrente. Unos ojos grises, idénticos a los suyos le devolvieron una mirada furibunda. La chica resopló y finalmente, airada, soltó una contundente contestación. - Me caes fatal. Cecilia alzó una ceja y puso los brazos en jarras. - Es que yo no tengo que caerte ni bien ni mal. No soy una candidata a amistad tuya. Yo soy tu madre. Isabel, doce años a principios del próximo febrero, mostró sin ningún recato el altísimo nivel de indignación que aquellas palabras de su madre le habían causado dándose la vuelta y largándose a toda velocidad hacia su cuarto. - Y no se te ocurra dar un portazo.- Cecilia tuvo la entereza de soltarle antes de que traspasara la puerta de la habitación. Isabel estaba todavía más indignada, pero no osó enfrentarse también en eso a su madre. Su adolescencia estaba empezando, y en correlación con el desbarajuste hormonal, en fase inicial, algo de respeto por su progenitora todavía le quedaba, aunque Cecilia sabía que sería por poco tiempo. En su lugar, la tomó con Mencía, su hermana, que estaba leyendo sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el borde de su cama. - ¡Lárgate! – le soltó mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Isabel necesitaba el cuarto para ella sola, para poder llorar a gusto un rato mientras se sentía la persona más desgraciada e incomprendida de todo el planeta. Mencía la miró como si fuera un insecto. Tenía varias amigas con hermanas mayores en la clase de Isabel, y desde que había empezado el curso las había observado con curiosidad. De repente, se habían vuelto especímenes rarísimos que experimentaban episodios extraños continuamente. Normalmente, alternando un profundo enfado con el mundo mundial con las más amargas lágrimas. Mencía suspiró, metió un dedo entre las páginas y salió del cuarto sin decir nada. - Mamá... Cecilia dio un respingo antes de dirigir una mirada aprensiva a su segunda hija, escaneando vestigios del inicio del mismo proceso en ella. Solamente se llevaba quince meses con Isabel, así que era de temer que la adolescencia hiciera su aparición en Mencía un día de éstos. Cecilia respiró hondo tras constatar que seguía teniendo delante a la niña delgada y larguirucha de siempre. Durante el pasado verano, Isabel había experimentado muchos cambios a una velocidad vertiginosa. En primer lugar, había crecido mucho. De hecho, Cecilia, que era una mujer alta, ahora solamente le sacaba un palmo escaso. Pero además, se había hecho mayor. Desde hacía un par de meses ya tenía la regla. Aquello había sorprendido a Cecilia, porque a ella no le había ocurrido hasta los trece, y a su hermana Almudena casi hasta los quince, claro que Almudena siempre fue una cría muy menudita y aniñada. Cecilia había leído que la pubertad se adelantaba en promedio entre las chicas, pero aún así le cogió desprevenida. Y no la tranquilizó en absoluto saber por otras madres que estaban en las mismas, algunas incluso desde hacía bastantes meses. - ¿Qué pasa? - ¿Te importa si quito la tele? Es que estaba leyendo un libro y me distrae. Cecilia respiró hondo otra vez y la miró con devoción. De alguna manera, Mencía le recordaba a su propia hermana. - Si, claro. Tus hermanos pequeños se van a ir ahora a ver las luces de Navidad, y papá está en su despacho trabajando, así que... Mencía asintió con la cabeza y no esperó que su madre terminara la frase. Se fue directa a por el mando, que descansaba sobre una mesita de rincón, y apuntando al televisor lo apagó, para proceder a continuación a sentarse en el sillón ergonómico de su padre, encender una lámpara halógena de pie y sumergirse de nuevo en su lectura. Cecilia echó un ojo a la tapa del libro. Crepúsculo. El mundo casi se le vino encima. Menos mal que sonó el timbre de la puerta. Alberto y Cristina, los dos hijos menores de Cecilia, salieron disparados de no se sabe dónde. - ¡Bisoooooo! Cecilia corrió detrás. Tenían estrictamente prohibido abrir la puerta de la calle, pero lo cierto es que no se fiaba ni un pelo. "Biso" era como sus niños denominaban al abuelo materno de Cecilia, una forma abreviada para distinguirlo de la Bisa. Aunque en este caso, Cecilia suspiró con cierta melancolía, ya no tenía mucho sentido. Su abuelo se había quedado viudo en agosto del año anterior, después de más de sesenta años de feliz matrimonio. Y aunque fue él el que hizo el mayor esfuerzo por animar a sus descendientes, lo cierto es que todos notaron el bajón. Hasta entonces, el abuelo de Cecilia había tenido la apariencia de un señor veinte o treinta años más joven. Ahora, su pelo, por ejemplo, se había vuelto blanco como la nieve. Y al principio a veces parecía que andaba un poco encorvado. Lo más preocupante era que desde noviembre del año anterior, más o menos la fecha de Todos los Santos, se había animado bastante. Ahora volvía a caminar erguido y se peinaba la nívea melena con bastante estilo. Hasta la vecina de su madre, una señora viuda de buen ver, abría la puerta en cuanto lo oía en el rellano soltando cualquier excusa tonta. El contestaba amablemente, y ella insinuaba que a ver cuándo se tomaban un café. Su hermana Almudena se reía con ganas con aquellas cosas. Pero ni a Cecilia ni a su madre les hacía mucha gracia la vecina ligona. La madre y las tías de Cecilia estaban un tanto preocupadas porque seguía hablando de su mujer en presente. Cecilia y su hermana habían notado, además, que cuando estaba solo, o creía estarlo, hasta hablaba en voz alta como si fuera con ella. Después de darle muchas vueltas, Cecilia pensó que si aquello ayudaba a que remontara el dolor, entonces lo mejor era no buscarles más entersijos. Además, había notado otro pequeño detalle: sus hijos menores estaban deseando quedarse en su casa con él. Tenían una especial empatía con él. Suspiró. Echaba de menos a su hermana pequeña. Almudena ahora vivía en Italia, y aunque se verían por Navidades, no era lo mismo. Antes, ella se hacía la encontradiza en el Ministerio, donde las dos trabajaban, y la obligaba a ir con ella a tomar café o a comer. La añoraba. De repente se puso melancólica al pensar todo lo que le habría contado de haber seguido en España: los desvelos que le producía Isabel, o los progresos que Alberto, muy dado a las explosiones de magia, iba haciendo con el control de la misma, o las gracias de Cristina, la pequeñita de tan solo veinte meses... - Hola preciosa.- Dijo su abueló mientras le daba un par de besos. "Biso Santiago", como decían sus hijos, había venido para llevárselos a ver la iluminación navideña. Primero la muggle, y después la mágica. Hasta había pasado las sillas homologadas de los dos pequeños a su coche. Cecilia sonrió. Los dos niños daban saltitos y gritaban alrededor del mago. - ¿Listos? - Siiiii - Alberto, mira tus pies. Alberto tenía ya puesto el anorak y la bufanda, salió corriendo cuando vio que tenía todavía las zapatillas. Entonces Cristina aprovechó para entregarle un verdugo rosa. - Coco, pone coco, biso. El mago sonrió, se puso en cuclillas y le metió el gorro. La niña palmoteó encantada. Cecilia suspiró. ¡Dios mío! – pensó - ¡Lo que me queda! ¡Y encima para cuando Cristina llegue a la adolescencia estaré en la menopausia! Y de repente, tomó la decisión. - Abuelo ¿Me admitiríais en esa excursión? - Claro que si. Pero date prisa, estamos impacientes. – dijo él con una sonrisa. Cecilia también sonrió, animada como si volviera un poco a su infancia, y salió disparada a su dormitorio, se calzó unos zapatos cómodos y enganchó un anorak. Antes de marcharse, dio un par de golpecitos en la puerta del despacho donde Alberto estaba encerrado trabajando. - Me voy. Vigila a las dos mayores. Y sobre todo, Isabel NO tiene permiso para salir esta tarde. - Bieeeen.- Murmuró Alberto padre sin levantar la cabeza de la pantalla del ordenador. Cecilia no estaba muy segura de hasta dónde había alcanzado la atención de su marido, pero no quiso indagar. Había decidido relajarse, y eso iba a hacer. - Ya estoy. - Muy bien. ¡Nos vamos a ver las luces! *Chapter 2*: Chapter 2 Capítulo 2 Archie y Mopsy se instalaron en una bonita habitación del Hotel El Ensalmo, un establecimiento catalogado internacionalmente como un Tres estrellas y un cometa. Era un edificio del siglo XIX, de ladrillo visto y estilo neomudéjar, sito en un esquinazo entre la Calle del Suspiro y la Calle Raimundo Lulio, en pleno Madrid mágico- castizo. - Isn't it absolutely delicious? – Exclamó Mopsy contemplando los lustrosos geranios que exponían sus colmillos al sol de primeras horas de la tarde en el balcón de su habitación. Las plantas, como si la hubieran oído, hicieron "ñam ñam" al aire con un orgullo y una altanería que sólo podía encontrarse en las macetas españolas. - Oh, yes, darling. But not as delicious as you're -. Contestó Archie mientras pasaba sus dedos como sarmientos por los escuálidos brazos de la bruja. Ella se rió durante unos segundos que él aprovechó para pasar a su cintura y, desde ahí, ir subiendo… subiendo… hasta que… - Stop! You!... – Mientras se sacudía las manos del brujo, eso sí, con poca convicción, ella profirió una especie de gritito. - What, love? – Archie sabía de sobra que era una pose. Le encantaba que su chica fingiera que se resistía. Insistió en sus caricias, como el vetusto cefalópodo que era, y Mopsy se echó a reír con una risa tonta, un tanto nerviosa. - Come 'ere, love. Plants and dogs can wait… - Oh! Ha Ha Ha! What ideas you have, my life! Como le había pasado a aquellos geranios del balcón, florecía el amor en el invierno de Madrid, mientras las calles mágico-castizas bullían de actividad pre navideña. El barrio mágico de la capital española era relativamente reciente y, paradójicamente, existía gracias a José Bonaparte. Nunca antes la ciudad había tenido propiamente un barrio mágico hasta que se produjo la ocupación francesa. El hermano de Napoleón, una vez instalado en el trono, se dedicó a eliminar múltiples callejas retorcidas y tirar conventos para abrir espacios, ganándose el sobrenombre de El Rey Plazuelas. Y en esas estaba cuando los magos de la época, hartos de tener los establecimientos mágicos dispersos, vieron el cielo abierto y crearon su propio barrio, una serie de manzanas cuadriculadas que hubieran producido un deleite difícilmente calibrable al mismísimo marqués de Salamanca. xXxXxXxXx Las seis de la tarde, y las luces de la ciudad muggle, todas ellas sincronizadas, llenaron las calles de colores, dibujos y palabras. - ¡Ahí, Cristina! – Exclamó Alberto señalando al frente.- ¡Qué bonitooooo! ¡Halaaaaa! ¡Arriba Cristina, mira arriba! – El abuelo de Cecilia había abierto el techo solar del coche, de manera que los niños también podían mirar por encima de sus cabezas. - ¡Haz el favor de no tirarme del pelo! – protestó Cecilia con poca convicción. Circulaban por el Paseo de Recoletos y Alberto, nervioso, había metido su mano por un pequeño hueco entre el respaldo y el reposacabezas del asiento del copiloto, aprovechando para juguetear con la melena de su madre, que ya empezaba a estar harta de tanto tirón. - ¡Uces! – exclamó la benjamina. - ¡Uces! ¡Mami! ¡Us! ¡Ahíííí! - ¡Es un árbol, Cristina! ¡Un árbol de Navidad! ¡Ja ja jaaaa! – gritó Alberto con un deje de histeria infantil al pasar junto a un cono con dibujos que parecían de Agatha Ruiz de la Prada. La pequeñita frunció el ceño. - No guta abol vidad… - la niña había decidido, desde que una semana atrás el portero de la finca donde vivían había montado algo que más bien parecía un montón de espumillón de colores con un poco de verde, que no le gustaban los árboles de Navidad. Opinión que, por supuesto, dos de sus hermanos no compartían en absoluto. De la tercera, en esos momentos Cecilia solamente sabía que hasta el año anterior sí habían gozado de su favor, pero sospechaba que protestaría en cuanto pusieran el de casa. Aunque solamente fuera por sentirse en la obligación de protestar. - ¡Sí te gustan! – Albertó intentó convencer a su hermana. - No guta. - ¡Pues te aguantas! - ¡Alberto! – Aquella misma frase la había oído Cecilia en boca de Isabel unas horas antes. Por nada del mundo quería que Alberto adquiriera, con tantos años de anticipación, ni uno solo de los hábitos de la epidemia adolescente que se cernía en casa, como la gripe A de los muggles. - Bueno, bueno, haya paz ahí detrás. Si seguís discutiendo no iremos después a La Floriana a merendar. – terció su abuelo. - ¡Bieeeeeeen! ¡La Florianaaaaaa! - ¡Urro! ¡Urro! - ¡Churro, Cristina! ¡Se dice churro! La Floriana era la más famosa chocolatería del barrio mágico. Allí servían un chocolate Valor espesote y bien negro, hecho con auténtica leche de vaca recién ordeñada y con toda su riquísima sustancia, y unos híbridos de churro y porra que llamaban buñuelitos, y que, bien untados en azúcar, hacían furor entre la gente menuda desde la fundación del local, allá por 1920. - ¿La Floriana? No me habías dicho nada… - Cecilia interrogó a su abuelo alzando las cejas. - ¡Anda! Pero ¿Tenía que decirte algo? ¿Qué es una salida de Navidad sin pasar por La Floriana? - Una sin extras de calorías… - Como si tú estuvieras gorda. - Voy teniendo tacos, abuelo, ya no soy lo que era. – Cecilia lo decía en serio. Llevaba dos días siendo saludada por las mañanas por un par de blanquísimas canas que tenían la indecencia de amanecer muy tiesas en su cabeza, para que no le pasaran desapercibidas en absoluto cuando posara sus ojos en el espejo del baño. Con su pelo negro, aquello era una provocación en toda regla. Por parte de las canas, claro está. Llevaba aquellos dos largos días conteniendo la tentación de arrancárselas. No resistiría mucho más. - Pamplinas. Pero si te empecinas, ya sabes. Como dice Alberto, te aguantas. ¿Verdad, chicos? - ¡Si! ¡si! ¡siiiiii! Cecilia medio sonrió. En el fondo, era una verdad como un templo. ¿Qué era una salida de una tarde de Navidad sin parar en La Floriana? Cecilia giró la cabeza y contempló las tiras iluminadas a lo largo de una calle en pendiente. Cuando ella era pequeña, las luces de Navidad muggles se limitaban a unas bombillas gordas de colores que representaban, mal que bien, campanitas y hojas de acebo. Ahora, con los leds y los chips y no sé cuántas zarandanjas más que Alberto le explicaba una y otra vez, había unas creaciones que no tenían nada que envidiar a las hadas encerradas en bolas de cristal, el no va más mágico de sus años infantiles… cuando su abuela se llevaba a todos los nietos a su casa a colocar adornos mágicos y espumillones, a escribir la Carta a los Reyes Magos y después, a merendar en La Floriana… y le entró la melancolía. Miró por la ventanilla pero ya no contempló las luces, enfrascada como estaba en intentar contener una lágrima empeñada en escaparse. - ¿Tú crees que a ella le gusta que te pongas triste? – Murmuró una voz casi imperceptible en su oído. Cecilia se giró y miró fijamente a su abuelo, que le sonreía inclinado hacia ella aunque sin soltar el volante. Estaban parados en un semáforo y los niños seguían gritando y exclamando en la parte trasera según descubrían ésta o aquella decoración, ajenos a lo que pasaba en los asientos delanteros . - No, supongo que no… - Murmuró un poco cohibida. Su abuelo hablaba en presente, como si estuviera viva. Y además, ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba por su cabeza? El semáforo se abrió y ella volvió a fijar la vista en la ventanilla. Decidió sacar de su mente aquellas extrañas cavilaciones. Si él estaba bien hablando de ella así, entonces aquello estaba bien. Y punto. Y siguieron circulando, en aquel Volvo enorme que su abuela se había comprado un mes antes de… bueno, de que ocurriera aquello. - Y ahora ¡A nuestro barrio! - ¡Bien! xXxXxXxXx Archie torció el gesto. Había un montón de gente de todo tipo y pelaje. Los había que parecían muggles, aunque supuso que esos eran los españoles, tan poco amigos de las túnicas, las capas y los sombreros picudos para el uso diario. Había brujas con sari que mostraban sonrientes unos chuchos con más de cuatro patas de múltiples colores, mexicanos con pantalones llenos de monedas y sombreros amplios que vendían chihuahuas chilladores, y un grupo demasiado numeroso de orientales bajitos que él, sin preocuparse mucho, calificó inmediatamente como "los chinos". - ¡Extraordinary! ¡Wonderful! ¡Marvellous! – Mopsy no tenía elogios suficientes para los ejemplares que veía. Si uno era una monada, el siguiente era precioso, y el de más allá una cucada, no importaba que el chucho fuera de raza canina indefinible o una extraña mezcla de perro con algo más que solamente figuraría en un Bestiario. Y de los medievales. Mopsy se detuvo ante un stand en el que se mostraba una camada de perritos peludos todos dormidos acurrucados. - Ohhhhhhh! Archie! Look! Aren't they the loveliest puppies you've ever seen? - Er… yes, darling, yes.- Archie no tenía mucha idea de cómo serían en realidad los perritos. Si es que exactamente eran perritos y no algún tipo de especie híbrida. En ese momento, a él le parecían unas rosquillas peludas gigantes dormidas muy apretadas. - ¡Ah! English? – Dijo un vendedor cuya cara recordaba vívidamente a un bulldog. - Er… Scottish.- Contestó Mopsy. - Do you like them? - Very much! Archie pensó que el vendedor tenía acento griego y lo miró con desconfianza. - Do you want me to wake up one, so that you can see it properly? - Oh, no, I don't want them to be disturbed in their dreams… they look so peaceful… - No problem. Y sin más miramientos, el vendedor enganchó una de las criaturas y la puso ante las narices de Mopsy. El animal se despertó con un aullido. - Quiet love, quiet. You're beautiful. El perro miró a Mopsy con expresión alucinada. Archie pensó que era un can bastante feo y puso la mano sobre el hombro de ella, dispuesto a indicarle que mejor miraban por el ala derecha del recinto ferial, donde había leído que exponían unos bonitos perros chinos de pelo de terracota. - C'mon, my girl. We better move to… - Grrrrrrrrr Archie dedicó una mirada muy expresiva al chucho, que le devolvió otro gruñido, esta vez mostrando los dientes más largos y afilados que él jamás de los jamases había visto en un perro. - GRRRRRRRRR - He does not bit.. El vendedor no terminó la frase. El perro se revolvió en sus brazos, pugnando por escapar. El mago, incapaz de asir su varita, forcejeó con el perro. - You! Don't stay just looking. Help me! – bramó dirigiéndose a Archie. - Help you? You're the boss! - HELP! - GRRRRRRRAUUUUUU - AHHHHHH! *Chapter 3*: Chapter 3 Capítulo 3 El chucho consiguió zafarse del dueño y se lanzó como un embrujo maléfico hacia Mopsy. Archie ni lo pensó. Sacó su varita y le propinó un golpe en todo el hocico. - ¡Auuuuuuu! - El animal, con un lastimero aullido, encogió el rabo y reculó hasta meterse tras las piernas del dueño. - C'mon, Darling. Let's go.- Archie cogió del brazo a Mopsy y, con decisión, emprendió la marcha hacia los stands del extremo opuesto. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de permanecer en aquel lugar ni un minuto mas. Y tenía razón. A sus espaldas, el propietario del puesto había visto como el resto de la camada se había despertado sobresaltada. Se pusieron muy nerviosos, empezaron a rugir como bestias pardas y a agitarse cada vez con mayor excitación hasta que, finalmente, uno le propinó un mordisco en el brazo y todos salieron en tromba. El último, el que había recibido el varetazo por parte de Archie, le meó en la pernera del pantalón mientras el pobre hombre vociferaba en un griego incomprensible toda clase de cosas. El Recinto Ferial Mágico se revolvió por donde fueron pasando aquellos especímenes mezcla de perro y de cualquiera sabía qué clase de bestia fantástica. Como era un pabellón muy grande, en un principio ni Mopsy ni Archie se dieron cuenta de revuelo. xXxXxXx En el barrio mágico la iluminación y la decoración eran singulares. Este año había unos grandes monolitos de luz, como fuentes, en las calzadas centrales por las que solamente podía circular el tranvía mágico, un medio de transporte muy popular hasta principios del siglo XX, cuando se inauguró el 3M, o Metro Mágico de Madrid, que llevaba a todas partes por el subsuelo, ahora aprovechando la red del metro muggle. El tranvía mágico se recuperaba en las fiestas de Navidad, para solaz de nostálgicos y disfrute de niños, aunque también era algo más peligroso, y cada año había algún accidente que tratar en el Hospital de Enfermedades y Accidentes Mágicos, por lo que Cecilia era reacia a dejar que sus hijos se montaran en él. Este año, fiel a sus convicciones de madre hechicera responsable, volvió a negarles la petición con vehemencia. Alberto no paró de protestar hasta que llegaron hasta la chocolatería. Como siempre, la Floriana estaba atestada. Y, como siempre, acabaron encontrando una mesa. Cecilia miró sorprendida el mueble. Floriana se había modernizado, cambiando las mesas redondas de siempre por tableros cuadrados, que hacían más fácil unir varias. El personal era todo familia de la propietaria, normalmente, yernos a los que sometía a un régimen draconiano de trabajo. Uno de ellos, un camareros, sudoroso, trajo una trona para sentar a Cristina. La propia Floriana seguía encargándose de tomar nota de las consumiciones y de la caja. Además, tomaba nota de otras muchas cosas. De hecho, Cecilia hacía años que se preguntaba si no sería legilimens. - A ver.- dijo la mujer sin más preámbulos.- ¿Don Santiago, usted lo de siempre? - Si. – contestó el abuelo. - ¡Urro! ¡urro! – chilló Cristina. - Una ración de las grandes de buñuelitos.- añadió el mago. Y nos trae por favor un azucarero bien lleno. Y vasos de agua. - ¡Yo quiero un té con leche! – gritó Alberto. La Floriana alzó una ceja, pero no levantó el lápiz de la libreta. - El único niño que conozco que pide té con leche desde los tres años. Aprendido de su padre ¿no? Cecilia asintió con la cabeza. El mismo comentario, cada vez que paraban por allí. No sabía si Floriana iba con segundas haciendo alusión a la ascendencia muggle del niño por parte de su marido o era una mera observación. Tampoco podía darse por ofendida. La realidad era así, Alberto imitaba a su padre, aficionado al té más que al café. - Tu, en cambio, 70% de cacao, leche entera y una nube de nata montada ¿no? - Puedo prescindir de la nata. Y que sea leche desnatada.- Contestó Cecilia. Floriana movió de izquierda a derecha la cabeza sin mirarla siquiera. - ¿Viene tu hermana por Navidad? – Espetó de pronto. Cecilia asintió mientras dirigía una mirada interrogadora a su abuelo, que se encogió de hombros. ¿Cómo podía la Floriana conocer vida y milagros de toda la población mágica? - Éste ya habla mucho mejor. Y creo que tiene menos escapes de magia... . murmuró la señora mientras seguía tomando nota. Cecilia alzó las cejas. Los problemas de Alberto con la magia accidental y sus interminables sesiones de logopedia también formaban parte del archivo histórico de la población mágica que poseía la Floriana en su cabeza. - Tienes un par de canas, Cecilia.- dijo antes de chasquear los dedos. – Y por cierto, me fastidia bastante el IVA. Tenemos una inspección. - Ya lo se. Nos ocupamos. - Bien.- Y sin más, Floriana se alejó de allí, con su paso un tanto tambaleante. Cecilia la vio desaparecer entre las mesas, camino de la barra. Seguía tal y como la recordaba de su infancia: baja, redonda, con un moño apretado del que no escapaba un pelo y un delantal blanco inmaculado lleno de encajes la mar de cursis. Cecilia suspiró. Ella era la sub -directora de Tributación muggle del Ministerio, algo así como una Directora General de un Ministerio corriente, un cargo importante, el más elevado al que podía optar sin implicar sus preferencias políticas, cuyas funciones estaban centradas en la regulación de la tributación fiscal de los magos en el régimen general muggle. Aquello requería enviar "asesores" fiscales cada vez que algún establecimiento mágico se veía sometido a una inspección tributaria, para, en caso necesario, "convencer" al inspector de que cosas como los "ojos de tritón" en realidad no existían. Y sí, efectivamente, sabía que antes de fin de año uno de aquellos funcionarios visitaría el establecimiento. Bueno, en realidad, visitaría una pequeña tienda de cafés y chocolates, en el Madrid de los Austrias, la tapadera muggle de la Floriana, que adquiría cantidades industriales de chocolate Valor, leche asturiana y café de colombia. En mismo camarero se encargó de traer las consumiciones sacando a Cecilia de sus cavilaciones. Los niños se abalanzaron como buitres mientras su abuelo sonreía y ella, que por un momento se había quedado contemplando las bolas que colgaban del techo y que contenían minúsculas hadillas nerviosas soltando constantemente polvillos de colores, al pasar la vista por su taza añoró la leche con toda su nataza y la gran montaña nevada de nata montada que solía colocarle la Floriana desde que podía recordar, y que ella se encargaba de cubrir de azúcar. Se llevó la taza a los labios, resignada, pero no pudo empezar a beber. Un joven funcionario del Ministerio de Magia entró en la chocolatería como una tromba, mirando a todas partes con desespero. Cuando posó sus ojos en la mesa en la que ellos estaban, la cara se le iluminó y, muy resuelto, encaminó sus pasos hacia allí. - ¡Menos mal que está usted aquí! – chilló el joven mago.- ¡Tenemos una turbamulta en el Ferial! - ¿Cómo? - ¡Los vietnamitas están ahí dentro! - A ver, tranquilícese y procure explicarse algo mejor. - A uno le ha mordido una de esas criaturas, sin duda. Y en cuanto a los otros tres, dos están localizados en el techo de un stand y el tercero dicen que lo han visto huyendo despavorido hacia la zona de las instalaciones eléctricas! – soltó el mago sin coger aire apenas. - Sigo sin entender nada... ¿Hernandez? – Cecilia hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar de la memoria el nombre del mago, un chico que hacía escasamente un par de meses que se había incorporado al Departamento de Regulación y Tráfico de Criaturas Mágicas. El brujo jadeó un poco. Santiago le ofreció su vaso de agua. - Gra... gracias.- dijo y a continuación se lo bebió entero. - Unos perros se han escapado de su stand. Han dejado herido al vendedor y hay varias personas con mordiscos. No los han atrapado todavía. ¡Oh, mierda!, pensó Cecilia haciéndose una buena idea de la situación. - ¡Menos mal que la he encontrado, señora Pizarro! Sí, menos mal, pensó Cecilia. No veas lo que me alegro. Anteriormente había trabajado en las Relaciones Internacionales. Ahora no era su trabajo ni su responsabilidad, pero tenía una sorprendente capacidad para registrar casi todo lo que ocurría en el Ministerio. Y en ese momento recordó vívidamente que esa mañana había llegado una importante delegación de magos vietnamitas que comenzarían al día siguiente una visita oficial. Ahora resultaba que, en medio de una crisis perruna, ella era la más alta autoridad por el lado español, aunque no estuviera de servicio. Porque en su organización mágica una crisis le devolvía su autoridad inmediatamente. ¡Mierda!, volvió a pensar antes de aferrar con fuerza su varita, plenamente consciente de que tendría que lanzarse a resolver el asunto. - En cuanto terminen de merendar ¿te importa llevártelos a casa? – dijo dirigiéndose a su abuelo a la vez que se levantaba de la silla y se ponía el anorak. – Y dile a Alberto lo que pasa y que es posible que llegue tarde. - No te preocupes.- contestó Santiago. - Portaos bien.- Cecilia se dirigió a sus niños reconviniéndoles, a la vez que les daba un fuerte beso a cada uno. - Bien, vamos allá. El joven mago sonrió aliviado. Cecilia le siguió a través del atestado establecimiento fijándose en que tenía rotos los pantalones por varios sitios. Una mancha bastante fea de un rojo sospechosísimo se vislumbraba en su pantorrilla derecha, justo por el agujero de la pernera, que por cierto, tenía la forma perfecta de un soberano mordisco. *Chapter 4*: Chapter 4 Capítulo 4 Archie y Mopsy contemplaban tranquilamente una dulce camada de "whities", olvidado por completo el incidente en el stand del griego. - Oh! Wouldn't they be lovely with a tartan coat? – Exclamó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco. - Yes, darling, surely they would… ¡Ahhh! Archie no pudo terminar la frase. Una muchedumbre espantada corría hacia ellos como si fuera una estampida. Agarró a Mopsy del cuello del abrigo y la empujó hacia el interior del stand justamente cuando la avalancha de gente los alcanzaba. El mostrador se vino abajo y un mago gordo cayó sobre el vendedor, que empezó a gritar mientras los perritos aullaban. - What the hell??? – Se preguntó Archie mientras tendía una mano a Mopsy para ayudarla a levantarse. Sentada en el suelo del stand, con las piernas abiertas, el gorro ladeado y rodeada de nerviosos cachorros mientras acariciaba mecánicamente la cabeza del más pequeño de todos ellos, una hembra mimosona y aterrorizada, resultaba una figura un tanto cómica, incluso para los estándares de Archie. - C'mon, darling. Stand up and let's go back to the hotel. This place's too busy today. Mopsy iba a replicar algo cuando ambos escucharon el rugido. Era sordo y constante, como el motor de una locomotora. Archie entornó los ojos y volvió a izar la varita mientras con el brazo izquierdo situaba a Mopsy detrás de él. -Dissaparate… NOW! – Gritó justo cuando la fiera se les abalanzaba. Con un chasquido que recordaba a un hueso quebrándose, Mopsy no se hizo de rogar. Archie, abatido por el animal, intentó primero estrangularlo, pero el bicho tenía un cuello duro como el de un dragón. El aliento asqueroso de la fiera le hizo arrugar la nariz y, sin pensárselo, le escupió. La dentadura postiza superior impactó en el hocico del perro, una zona particularmente sensible, y el animal retrocedió unos pasos tocándose el morro con la pata. Archie se levantó y comprobó que su varita estaba partida en dos. Fue un instante que el perro aprovechó para volver a centrar su atención en él. Con las manos vacías, Archie no tuvo otra opción que correr, mal que le pesara como buen Gryffindor. xXxXxXxXx Cecilia sudaba a mares. Había tenido la suerte de encontrar a Nieves, la secretaria del Departamento de Internacional, y la había reclutado inmediatamente para ayudarla a resolver la crisis. Las dos brujas habían trabajado juntas mucho tiempo, siempre con profesionalidad, pero a nivel personal nunca se habían caído bien del todo. No obstante, Cecilia consideraba que había tenido suerte al encontrarla allí. Entre las dos, dirigiendo dos equipos de magos y brujas, habían conseguido rescatar a los cuatro vietnamitas de los distintos lugares a los que habían ido a parar, los cuatro, gracias a Dios, ilesos, aunque el más importante de todos, que era también el de mas edad, al verse sano y salvo había empezado a hablar en veloz vietnamita y, con mano temblorosa, a sacar fotos de todos sus nietos y bisnietos que mostraba una y otra vez a los presentes. También habían puesto a buen recaudo a casi toda la camada causante del desaguisado. Todos los chuchos, menos uno. Nieves y Cecilia avanzaban, una junto a la otra, por el largo pasillo desierto por donde había sido visto por última vez, en pos del animal, del que no había señales de vida. - ¡Cuidado! ¡Detrás! – Chilló Nieves de pronto. Cecilia dio un salto hacia un lado, y aunque esquivó lo peor del zarpazo, no pudo evitar que la garra del bicho le rasgara el anorak, el jersey, el tirante del sujetador y hasta la piel, mientras Nieves lanzaba un fallido hechizo al animal, que huyó corredor arriba. - ¡Demontres! ¿Qué clase de chucho es ese que salta como un canguro y tiene zarpazas de oso? – Exclamó Cecilia parapetada tras un mostrador volcado. - Creo que se trata de una mezcla de bucolión, un tipo de lobo griego extinto con bastantes malas pulgas, y chucho callejero.- Murmuró Nieves. - ¿Estás segura? – Inquirió Cecilia asomando un ojo al pasillo por donde había desaparecido el can. - Bastante. Trabajé durante cinco años en Regulación de Criaturas. - Perdona que no te pregunte por qué lo dejaste. - Te puedes figurar… - Tendremos que salir a buscarlo. ¿Alguna recomendación? - En primer lugar, no perderlo de vista cuando lo localicemos. Ya has visto lo feroz y rápido que puede ser. - No hace falta que me digas. Me empieza a escocer el hombro… - En segundo lugar, bozal y correa mágicos. - ¿Cómo se conjura eso? No soy nada aficionada a los animales, mágicos o no. Ni siquiera tenemos una tortuga en casa… - Soga y Tira, haciendo un círculo con la varita en sentido inverso a las agujas del reloj. - Soga y Tira, y girando la varita una vez en sentido inverso a las agujas del reloj.- Cecilia repitió memorizando. - Bien. Si te parece, a la de tres salimos. Es mejor no separarse. - De acuerdo. Una, dos y TRES. Salieron con cautela, con las varitas preparadas, avanzando lentamente y comprobando cada stand, como los policías de las películas. Recorrieron un corredor, después otro, y luego un tercero, hasta que, al girar una esquina, se encontraron frente al perro. El animal emitió un sordo gruñido mostrándoles unas fauces que no tenían nada que envidiar a las de un tiburón de buen tamaño y, agachando la cabeza, comenzó a caminar despacio hacia ellas con intenciones sin duda aviesas. Educando a cuatro niños, Cecilia estaba muy bien entrenada para contener la lengua en público cuando le apetecía soltar un taco. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, a la vista de la dentadura de la criatura, de su beligerante actitud, y de lo que le escocía el hombro, no se reprimió. - ¡Joder! De pronto, el animal erizó las orejas, entrecerró los ojos y gruñó con más rabia. Un teléfono móvil estaba sonando. - Antes de que se nos abalance, podrías aprovechar la oportunidad.- murmuró Nieves, codo con codo con ella.- aunque te quedes sin el chisme. Cecilia extrajo el móvil. "Mierda", pensó. En la pantalla iluminada, constaba que la llamada era de su hermana. Se lo lanzó al chucho, o lo que fuera, que lo aprisionó al vuelo con sus terribles fauces mientras sacudía la cabeza con violencia, momento que Nieves aprovechó para lanzarle el conjuro. Afortunadamente, en esta ocasión no falló. El chucho cayó amordazado a los pies de las dos brujas. - ¡Eh! ¡Los de Seguridad! ¡Aquí! – ordenó Cecilia entonces. – buen trabajo, Nieves. XxXxXxXxX Tuvieron que bajar a Archie de lo alto de un monolito luminoso, de aquellos que habían plantado con motivo de las fiestas, con la túnica desgarrada y manchada de sangre y los dedos chamuscados. Cuando trepaba como alma que lleva el diablo, el bueno de Archie había plantado la mano en un manojo de cables eléctricos y los había arrancado de cuajo, provocando un cortocircuito que le había tostado las yemas de los dedos. Archie entonces maldijo la manía de la Magia Hispana por adoptar tanta tecnología muggle, pero lo cierto es que las chispas habían hecho que el chucho soltara su trasero y huyera despavorido, por lo que reconsideró un poco su postura. Lo llevaron al Hospital mágico con urgencia. Aunque la mordedura, en opinión de Cecilia no era tan dramática, el mago se las ingeniaba para atraer toda la atención de una señora estrambótica que se desvivía por sus chirriantes huesos. Una vez en el hospital mágico, Archie se planteó que para ser personal sanador en España debían exigir un determinado físico. ¡Eran tan raros aquellos magos! La sanadora que le atendía le recordaba terriblemente a aquella que, dos veranos atrás, le curó de las quemaduras en… bueno, ahí mismo. ¡Ah! ¡Qué lástima! Precisamente… ahí mismo, donde ahora le estaban curando… ¡Otra vez! Aunque, fijándose bien, pensó Archie, ésta era más joven, con la tez más pálida, los ojos de un azul más desvaído y el pelo más tirando a un color arena. Y para rematarlo, como la de la otra vez, su inglés parecía de la BBC. Hasta la voz le resultaba familiar. Archie estuvo a punto de preguntarle si tenía alguna parienta también sanadora. Como Archie no era adivino, no sabía que era la hija de la bruja que le atendió la vez anterior. Cecilia, de pie en la sala de espera, suspiró cuando vio a su tía aproximarse. - Según consta aquí, tu también estás herida. - Es sólo un rasguño, aunque escuece como si me estuvieran echando alcohol. - Ven por aquí, que voy a echarle un vistazo. Cecilia se tumbó boca abajo en una camilla y cerró los ojos. Estando en manos de su tía no tenía por qué preocuparse, de manera que se fue relajando, relajando. Ahora era plenamente consciente del enorme cansancio que sentía y eso le produjo sueño. - Pues menos mal que sólo era un rasguño… - murmuró su tía. - Cuatro profundos surcos desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el final del omóplato. Te pondré un emplasto desinfectante y te daré una pócima para que te tomes al llegar a casa. Te ayudará a dormir. Mañana por la mañana, te quiero aquí a primera hora. ¿Estamos? - Bien. Pero ¿por qué? - He mandado analizar a los perros. Cecilia levantó la cabeza, asustada. - ¿Rabia? - No. Las vacunas de los perros comunes están en regla. Los organizadores se encargan de ello. Me refiero a patologías mágicas. No son perros corrientes. - ¿Me puedo ir tranquila a casa? Porque me estás preocupando… - Vete tranquila. Prefiero ser precavida, simplemente. Ya está. Reparo. El anorak creo que no tiene arreglo, pero al menos estarás más decente…- Cecilia sonrió mientras se ponía el jersey arreglado por su tía. La habría curado la sanadora jefe de guardia, pero una vez cumplida la función, había vuelto al papel de tía. En aquellas circunstancias tan absurdas, Cecilia se sintió agradecida. Llegó a su casa casi a las doce de la noche, agotada. Se encontró a su suegro sentado en el sofá, viendo con Alberto uno de tantos programas de fútbol de los domingos por la noche. Los dos tenían cara de funeral. - ¿Se ha muerto alguien? – Preguntó mientras escondía el anorak hecho pedazos en el armario de la entrada. - Pepe.- Dijo Alberto con una voz casi inaudible sin mirarla siquiera, los ojos fijos en el televisor. - ¿El perro de los vecinos? – Los del piso de enfrente ya iban por el segundo Yorkshire Terrier en dos años. El nombre del primero Cecilia nunca lo tuvo claro. No supo si era Cofi o Gofy. El segundo había sido agraciado con un nombre de persona. Pero ahora que lo pensaba tal vez era Manolo… - Se ha roto.- Dijo Alberto dirigiéndole una mirada incrédula. - ¿Qué es lo que se ha roto? - La rodilla. Seis meses. Fin de la temporada.- Contestó su suegro, igualmente alicaído. - ¿Cómo? - El central del Madrid. Tiene para seis meses. Adiós temporada. – La suegra de Cecilia murmuró desde detrás. Cecilia se dio la vuelta. La madre de Alberto llevaba un delantal puesto y se estaba secando las manos con un trapo de cocina. - Fútbol, hija. Todo es fútbol. Cecilia les dedicó una mirada lánguida. A ella no le gustaba ni siquiera el quidditch, lo cual, según la mayoría de sus amistades mágicas, cuanto menos era chocante, puesto que era bisnieta de una auténtica leyenda del deporte rey. Su suegra la tomó del brazo y se la llevó a la cocina. - Tienes que estar hambrienta. Te he dejado algunas croquetas. Sonrió agradecida. La madre de Alberto producía las mejores croquetas del mundo mundial, deliciosas aunque estuvieran frías. Su suegra la puso en antecedentes mientras ella las devoraba de pie, apoyada en la encimera. - Alberto nos llamó cuando supo que Santiago traía a los pequeños y que tu tenías que quedarte… allí. – Su suegra no terminaba de hablar con soltura del, llamémosle, asunto. Durante años, Cecilia casi se lo reprochó. Ahora comprendía que era mejor. Si no cogía soltura con ella, tampoco se le iría la lengua con los conocidos y familiares muggles. – Isabel se sabe estupendamente su examen. De hecho, hemos repasado juntas. Y Mencía me ha estado ayudando a freír las croquetas y a poner la mesa. Las dos han estado encantadoras. - ¿Ninguna protesta, ninguna mala cara? – Dijo mordisqueando la quinta croqueta. - ¿Te refieres a Isabel? No. Me ha prestado toda su atención. - ¿Seguro que hablamos de la misma niña? Su suegra sonrió. - Es una niña muy buena, aunque esté en una edad difícil. - Pues qué suerte. Cuando yo la dejé parecía una cría de hidra. Y, créeme, no tienes idea de cómo son realmente las hidras… La suegra de Cecilia esbozó una sonrisa un poquillo forzada. - Es que tu eres su madre, es decir, la que por definición no la comprende en absoluto. Y también el modelo o referente que ha tenido, tiene y tendrá, no te quepa duda. Cecilia suspiró. "Ojalá", pensó. Su suegra, además de haber criado a tres hijos, acababa de jubilarse tras cuarenta años de profesora de físicas del colegio donde habían ido tanto ella como su marido. Para sorpresa total de Cecilia, sin una sola baja por depresión. - ¡Ah! ¡Y llamó tu hermana! Decía que no contestabas al móvil. No, claro. Su móvil personal había quedado hecho añicos entre las fauces de aquella criatura. Cecilia miró el reloj. Era demasiado tarde para llamar a Almudena. Ayudó a su suegra a recogerlo todo y después la acompañó al salón a recoger a su marido. Los dos abandonaron la casa pasadas las doce. Cuando se quedaron solos, Alberto la miró fijamente. - ¿Qué ha pasado, exactamente? Tu abuelo me ha dicho algo de unos perros sueltos... - Un desbarajuste en una feria canina. No quise exponer a los niños. Alberto sonrió y decidió que el asunto estaba liquidado. Como siempre, nunca tenía muy claro si debía profundizar o no en los asuntos mágicos. Esta vez, decidió que no indagaría. Bastante disgusto tenía con el fútbol. - Me voy a la cama. ¿Vienes? - En seguida. En cuanto me de una última ronda por la casa. Cecilia asomó la cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio de las dos mayores. Isabel dormía, de lado, con una respiración profunda y tranquila. Cecilia la observó un instante. Los rasgos infantiles todavía estaban muy presentes en un rostro que comenzaba a adquirir los de una adulta. Se parecía bastante a su padre, pero sus facciones eran más finas y prometían atractivo. Cecilia suspiró. Sería una mujer guapa. Se acercó entonces a apagar la luz de la mesilla de Mencía. Su hija segunda se había dormido con un libro entre las manos. Cecilia lo cogió, hizo aparecer un marcapáginas y lo metió cuidadosamente en el lugar correspondiente antes de dejarlo sobre la mesilla. La isla del Tesoro. Vaya, al parecer, Mencía había terminado el libro anterior y había empezado otro, mucho mejor se mirase por dónde se mirase. Sonrió y apagó la luz de la mesilla. En el cuarto que los pequeños compartían, Alberto dormía del revés mientras que Cristina se había incrustado en una esquina de la cuna en posición fetal. Observó cómo la niña, dormida, atraía mágicamente su chupete hasta su mano y se lo colocaba perfectamente en la boca. Cecilia sonrió. Cristina era una bruja precoz. Y su pequeño Alberto un encanto, aunque todavía de vez en cuando tuviera episodios de magia accidental. Cuando por fin se retiró a su dormitorio Alberto, su Alberto, dormía profundamente. El radar de su marido, desarrollado durante más de una década de matrimonio, funcionó a la perfección, y aunque ella se había metido en la cama con cuidado, pronto lo sintió girarse, profundamente dormido, y echarle el brazo por la cintura, mientras murmuraba, como un gruñido, algo así como Ceciiiii. Ella suspiró. Su propio radar también funcionaba a la perfección. Alberto podía abrazarla dormido de diversas maneras. Podía ser posesivo, erótico, meloso y hasta bruto, si lo que estaba soñando era que jugaba al rugby, como en sus años universitarios, y la confundía con el balón. Cecilia cerró los ojos deleitándose en el abrazo confortable del muggle de su marido. Pensó que tenía mucha suerte de tenerlo junto a ella. Y con ese pensamiento reconfortante fue capaz de dormirse inmediatamente. *Chapter 5*: Chapter 5 Capítulo 5 Madrid, al día siguiente. "...el temporal siberiano que tenemos encima en la península ha llegado hasta la capital. Está cayendo una nevada intensa que por lo pronto ya ha ocasionado trastornos en el tráfico en la carretera de la Coruña y…" - ¡Agh! Alberto apagó el radio despertador de un manotazo mientras Cecilia se sentaba en la cama de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos. La espalda le ardía como si le hubieran puesto una brasa en contacto con la piel, y para colmo había estado soñando con el mago inglés, el del mordisco en el trasero con novia vetusta y estrambótica a juego. - ¿Qué pasa? – murmuró Alberto con voz de ultratumba al verla así, tan tiesa y tan pálida. - He tenido una pesadilla.- Comentó con voz cansina. - Yo también. He soñado que decían que teníamos encima un frío siberiano de tres pares de narices. - Eso no lo has soñado. Eso lo ha dicho la radio. - ¡Oh! ¡Precisamente hoy que tengo que llevarme el coche! – Cecilia, que seguía sentada en la cama, observó cómo Alberto se perdía bajo el otro borde. - Alberto… - Dijo con un hilillo de voz. - ¿Si? – Contestó una voz todavía un poco ronca desde el suelo. - ¿Qué haces metiéndote debajo de la cama? Alberto soltó otro gruñido. - Intento recuperar una zapatilla. ¿Cómo habrá ido a parar tan lejos?- Contestó su marido mientras estiraba el brazo. - Porras, no llego. ¿No podrías convocarla con uno de esos accios? - Ya sabes que la magia no está para tonterías... Murmuró levantándose. Ahora toda la espalda le ardía, y cuando puso los pies en el suelo sintió que todo se oscurecía. - No es ninguna tontería. Sin zapatilla me expongo a pisar cualquier terrible juguete que se haya quedado suelto por ahí. Y te recuerdo que Alberto no se qué ha hecho con un gormitti rojo que si lo tocas quema... - Alberto... me estoy mareando... Alberto levantó la despeinada cabeza a tiempo de ver cómo su mujer se iba al suelo. - ¡Cecilia! Antes de que diera la vuelta a la cama y llegara hasta ella, el teléfono ya estaba sonando. - ¡Mierda! – Gruñó Alberto.- ¡Qué inoportunos! ¡Cecilia! ¡Ceciliaaaa! El dormitorio se había convertido en un caos. El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, Alberto intentaba que su mujer recuperara el sentido, y por la puerta aparecieron sus hijos, despiertos con todo aquel escándalo. Afortunadamente, el teléfono paró. - ¿Qué le pasa a mamá? – Preguntó Mencía desde la puerta. - No lo se. Llama a tu tía Lucía. ¡Rápido! Mencía se giró rápidamente y chocó contra Isabel, que aparecía en ese instante con el teléfono en la mano. - ¡Papá! ¡Es la tía Amaia! Alberto, nervioso, cogió el teléfono. - ¡Cecilia acaba de perder el sentido! – Gritó por el auricular. La tía de su mujer permaneció en silencio un instante que a él se le hizo eterno. - Escucha.- dijo por fin.- Tienes que traerla al hospital de Enfermedades Mágicas. Es una reacción alérgica. Hay que tratarla con una poción anti histamínica inmediatamente. - ¿Qué...? - Enviaré un equipo de medimagos a tu casa, para que se la traigan. - Pero... - Ya he dado la orden. Llegarán enseguida. Tranquilo, por favor. Ahora te tengo que dejar. La tía de Cecilia colgó y Alberto, pálido, miró a sus hijos desolado. - Mamá es alérgica a la escama de dragón. No puede usar guantes de piel de dragón si no se pone debajo unos de látex...- murmuró Isabel.- Es como... como cuando uno es alérgico a las picaduras de las avispas... El padre miró a su hija mayor con estupor. El silencio quedó roto por los llantos de Cristina, que quería salir de la cunita. xXxXxXxXx - ¿Está dormida? Cecilia, semiconsciente, fue capaz de identificar aquella voz tan familiar. Su abuelo Santiago. - No. Pero tampoco está consciente del todo... Ahora hablaba una mujer. También era una voz familiar.... ¿Su madre? No... había algo que... ¿Su hermana?... eso era absurdo. Almudena estaba en Roma... además, no era exactamente el tono... ¡Oh, cielos! Desvariaba. Un dolor agudo se le extendía, inexorable, desde la espalda hacia todo el cuerpo, ¡Cómo le dolía ahora! Quiso gritar, pero no fue capaz de mover los labios. Y entonces creyó morir de dolor... Sintió otro agudo pinchazo en la columna vertebral y se sentó de golpe en la cama. Debía haberse tratado de una pesadilla, porque ahora no le dolía nada. Giró la cabeza y miró a su abuelo. Estaba sentado en una butaca, mirándola fijamente. - ¿Abuelo? – Murmuró. Pero él no respondió. Ni siquiera se alteró un poco. Era como si no le viera. Cecilia se extrañó mucho. - ¡Abuelo! Nada... se sintió extraña. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Era un sueño? - Cecilia... Una voz suave, la misma voz de antes, le hablaba desde el otro lado de la cama. Cecilia giró la cabeza y ... ¡Oh! - No es el momento, Cecilia. Vuelve a ti...- Cecilia pensó que desvariaba muchísimo. ¡Estaba viendo a su abuela! Pero... ¡Si llevaba muerta más de un año!. Cecilia cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. - ¡Qué mal debo estar, que veo visiones! La visión sonrió. Cecilia entonces se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una versión juvenil de su abuela, como si tuviera ¿cuánto? ¿veinte años? ¿treinta? - Vamos, Cecilia. Vuelve a ti. ¡Tienes tanto por vivir...! Cecilia dedicó una mirada perpleja a la alucinación. - Haz caso a tu abuela.- Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su abuelo. - Pero... ¿tu la ves también? – musitó. - Claro. Ya sabes que sí. - ¿Qué....? ¿Qué me está pasando...? - Mira hacia detrás...- Dijo la aparición. Cecilia se giró y lo que vio la dejó aún más perpleja. Estaba sentada en la cama... y a la vez estaba tumbada, con los ojos cerrados, respirando de manera casi imperceptible. - Venga, Cecilia. Vuelve a ti. Y la aparición extendió una mano que parecía muy sólida, aunque el poco sentido común que le quedaba a Cecilia le decía a gritos que no podía serlo, y la tumbó suavemente otra vez. Cecilia sintió algo extraño, y volvió a sumirse en un profundo sueño. Cuando despertó la fiebre había remitido casi por completo y la alergia ya estaba controlada. Varios familiares estaban allí, pero entre ellos no se encontraba su abuelo. A su lado, despeinado, sin afeitar, estaba Alberto. - ¡Cecilia! XxXxXxXxX Unos días después... - Resulta.- decía Lucía a Cecilia.- que ya teníamos una ficha de este señor. Se llama Archibaldo Tumtums. Sentada en un sillón ergonómico, con los pies en un escabel, Cecilia convalecía de su accidente mágico. - ¡Vaya nombre! - ¿A qué si? A mi me recuerda al fauno aquel de las Crónicas de Narnia… - Creo que ese era más joven. Las dos rieron. - Bueno. Resulta que hace un par de años le atendió mi madre de quemaduras solares en el trasero. - ¿Tomando el sol en bolas? ¿Ese carcamal? - El mismo. Ahora un mordisco en el culo, el pobre. Afortunadamente, está perfectamente. Le dimos el alta al día siguiente. - Una señora iba con él… - La novia. - ¿Qué? - Que es la novia. Lo que estás oyendo. ¡No veas qué escenitas de tierno amor...! Las dos volvieron a reír. - Y después de lo del mordisco, él presumía de héroe y ella estaba que se derretía. - Por sus prótesis de cadera, imagino. Lucía soltó una carcajada. - Bueno, ya sabes, Ceci, el amor es ciego. - Y sordo, y mudo, y muchas otras cosas que podrían calificarse como discapacidades. Alberto, todavía afectado por lo que había pasado, trajo una bandeja con picoteos y se unió a ellas. - ¿Te encuentras bien? – Lucía observó que el marido de su prima todavía tenía profundas ojeras. - Estuve a punto de romper las varitas de todos vosotros.- Contestó él.- Lo he pasado francamente mal... - Ha sido un accidente.- Murmuró Cecilia con voz tranquila. - Te pudo haber costado la vida.... ahora esto de la magia me parece sumamente peligroso... Cecilia respiró hondo. - Cualquiera puede tener un accidente. - ¿Con dragones? - No ha sido un accidente con un dragón, ha sido con piel de dragón porque soy alérgica, y aquel perro tenía restos en las uñas y me los introdujo cuando me arañó. Un muggle puede ir con el coche y sufrir un accidente, o ir por la calle y que le pase algo... nadie está exento. Ante la expresión todavía asustada de Alberto, Lucía se permitió intervenir. - No suelen pasar cosas peligrosas. Tal vez deberías visitar más a menudo los entornos mágicos... Alberto le dedicó una mirada aprensiva. - Bueno, yo lo he dicho con la mejor intención... - No te preocupes. Eso él lo sabe. ¿Verdad, mi amor? – Cecilia apretó la mano de Alberto. El se dejó mimar, aunque no pareció del todo convencido de que la magia fuera tan inofensiva. - ¡Cristina! – El grito los sobresaltó a los tres.- ¿Qué parte de la palabra No no entiendes? – Cecilia alzó las cejas. Ese era su tono de reñir a sus hijos. Alberto sonrió divertido. Desde el momento en que su madre enfermó, Isabel había asumido un papel intermedio entre suplente de mamá y hermana mayor archimandona. Lo cierto era que las dos mayores habían facilitado mucho la tarea al padre durante toda la convalecencia de la madre. - ¿Desde cuando tenemos otro sargento de caballería en casa? – Preguntó Cecilia alzando una ceja.. Alberto asintió con la cabeza. - Desde hace casi doce años, querida. Lo trajiste tu a casa, envuelto en una toquilla rosa. – Cecilia y Lucía sonrieron. xXxXxXxXx Mopsy conducía la escoba. Archie, detrás, agarrado firmemente a su cintura, soportaba estoicamente algún que otro pinchazo en... bueno, en salva sea la parte. Y eso que estaba prácticamente recuperado y que su chica había conjurado una expansión del hechizo cojín para escobas. A diferencia de él, Mopsy era prudente volando. - You have been so brave... Un Whitie blanco ladró fuerte desde la cesta que colgaba de la escoba. Archie sonrió y pensó que tal vez era hora de sentar la cabeza. Con Mopsy y con el perrillo de malas pulgas que, a pesar de lo accidentado del viaje, finalmente había accedido a comprarle. Si Mopsy decía que si, tal vez, aunque solo tal vez, se decidiera a volver de luna de miel a ese país de magos locos. Al fin y al cabo, si le pasaba algo, el servicio de salud funcionaba estupendamente. Y hablaban en un inglés como de la BBC. FIN